Uncommon Dominators
"Uncommon Dominators" is the 18th issue of the official Young Justice spin-off comic series. It was released on June 20, 2012. Solicitation * KOBRA is back – and he's scheming to become a god! * Don't miss the action as ROBIN, KID FLASH and ARTEMIS tackle MAMMOTH and SHIMMER! * Guest-starring BATMAN, THE FLASH and GREEN ARROW! Tagline: Kobra Strikes! Synopsis In the abandoned new-age monastery, Batman, the Flash, Green Arrow and their protégés fight through Kobra cultists in an attempt to stop Kobra's ritual. In his case notes, Robin reviews how they all found out about Kobra's plan. Kobra is able to use the stolen snake dagger to prick Jason Burr's skin, and feed the blood to a cobra held by Shimmer, causing the cobra to massively increase in size. The giant cobra is imperveous to the heroes' weapons, and ventures out into the city. The three elder heroes head out to stop the snake, leaving Robin, Artemis, and Kid Flash to free Dr. Burr and defeat the cultists. As the snake attacks Nicollet Mall, the Flash rescues civilians under threat, and Green Arrow contains the snake with a foam arrow. The snake breaks loose; Batman manages to climb atop the snake's head, but is thrown off before he can take advantage of the situation. Artemis, Robin, and Kid Flash battle the cultists while Kobra drinks the stolen venom, and some of his brother's blood before finally plunging the snake dagger into his brother's chest. Jason Burr's body is absorbed into the dagger, and then Kobra himself, transforming Kobra's body. He retains a human-like torso and arms, but his head and lower body are like that of a snake, and a spiked hood grows out from his back. He proclaims himself a god, and his remaining followers kneel and praise him. As Kobra basks, Kid Flash disables Mammoth with a gas pellet while Artemis restrains Shimmer with a rope arrow, leaving only Kobra to deal with. Meanwhile, the giant cobra has moved on to attack Guthrie Theater. Flash distracts the snake by running over it while Green Arrow shoots pyrotechnic arrows. Batman again mounts the snake's head, and is successful in throwing an explosive down the snake's throat. It detonates, killing the snake. In the temple, Kid Flash grabs the snake dagger, certain it holds the key to defeating Kobra. He and Robin distract Kobra while Artemis fixes the dagger to an arrow, and shoots it at Kobra. It hits its target, causing a bright flash of magical energy, and leaves behind an unharmed Jason Burr. Artemis assumes Kobra escaped. The elder heroes return to congratulate their protégés on saving the hostage and capturing Kobra's minions. Title The title of this issue is a play on the previous issue's title of "Common Denominators", with the words "common" and "uncommon" being opposite of each other. However, aside from two letters, there is no direct link between "denominators" and "dominators". The title may refer to either the giant Serpent, or the transfigured Kobra himself. Both were alpha creatures transformed into something decidedly uncommon and dominating. Characters |- | colspan="3" | Artemis |- | colspan="3" | Batman |- | colspan="3" | Flash |- | colspan="3" | Green Arrow |- | colspan="2" | Jason Burr | |- | colspan="3" | Kid Flash |- | colspan="3" | Kobra |- | colspan="2" | Mammoth | |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="2" | Shimmer | |- | colspan="3" | Superboy |- Continuity * This story continues from the previous issue. Robin's case notes summarize the events of that issue. * Artemis and Robin mention starting school for the new year, which is shown in "Homefront". Trivia * This comic is reprinted in Young Justice Vol. 3: Creature Features. * Several real locations from Minneapolis are featured, including the Campbell Mithun Tower, the Capella Tower, the Foshay Tower, Guthrie Theater, the IDS Center, the Mill City Museum, Nicollet Mall and the Wells Fargo Center. Goofs Cultural references * One of the bystanders wears a T-shirt with Connie, the mascot of CONvergence, on it. * Kid Flash refers to Kobra as Kobramort, a reference to Harry Potter's nemesis Lord Voldemort, who also had an affinity with snakes. * One of escaping civilians mentions A Streetcar Named Desire, play by Tennessee Williams * After their latest argument, Robin calls Kid Flash "Romeo", after the fated lover in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Questions Unanswered questions Quotes References External links * Young Justice Issue 17 at DCComics.com * Buy a digital copy at DC Entertainment Category:A to Z Category:Comic issues Category:Comic issues penciled by Christopher Jones Category:Comic issues written by Greg Weisman Category:Comic issues written by Kevin Hopps